


Our Own

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Kurt would stay with him if he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Blaine’s sexually assaulted he fears filing a police report or telling Kurt because he’s scared Kurt will think he cheated again.

Everyone knew that Blaine’s strength was his voice. He loved his vocal classes and excelled, adored by his professors. The only time he really felt like he was himself was when he was singing.

Then there was dance.

Blaine knew he wasn’t a bad dancer, it just really wasn’t his passion. He wasn’t like Mike or Brittany who lived through dance, it was only something he had to do in his performance (or alone in his room listening to music). He struggled in his dance class, having trouble hitting each move perfectly.

He could put himself into singing, he couldn’t do that with the rigidity of dance.

“You’re late,” his TA, Roger, nodded as he made his turn. Blaine let out an explosive sigh and tried again, getting another shake of the head. He had been trying this one move for half of the TA office hours.

“I feel like I am exactly right!” He put his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath.

“You just need to stretch a little more before the turn,” something strange flashed in Roger’s eyes. “Let me show you.”

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror as Roger put his hands on his hips and moved him into the first position. He tried to copy the position Roger was putting in and winced slightly as he was pushed into a deeper stretch.

“You’re really tight,” Roger whispered into his ear and one of his hands moved down his thigh and pressed.

“I didn’t really stretch before,” Blaine mumbled, trying to focus.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll stretch you out,” he pressed his hips against Blaine and at the feeling of his erection, realization came crashing over him.

“Oh, no, no, no,” he tried to step away but Roger shoved him forward into the mirror and grabbed his arm. He saw in the mirror how much bigger Roger was than him and felt just how strong he was. “I’m engaged.”

“And I’m probably going to recommend a failing grade to the professor,” he raised an eyebrow. “Unless you convince me not to.”

“Stop!” Blaine snapped. “I’ll scream, I swear.”

“No you wont,” Roger dropped his hand down to undo Blaine’s pants. “Everyone knows what a people pleaser you are. Do you think anyone is going to be surprised that you are sleeping your way to a better grade? You’re going to be the whore of NYADA.”

Blaine’s blood ran cold. The news would spread, and Kurt would find out. He would hate him and there was no way they would stay together if he thought he had cheated again.

“Don’t,” he yelped loudly when Roger reached into his pants.

“Shush and stay quiet like a good boy,” he hissed and Blaine’s mind went blank.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed but Blaine found himself sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, and body aching everywhere. His eyes were fixed on the floor as Roger did up his pants and straightened his clothes.

“Office hours are over,” he said simply, making Blaine flinch. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

He felt like he was in a daze as he rode the subway home. As soon as he stepped into the loft, he fell into bed and fell asleep.

A firm hand touched his forehead and he was startled awake, slapping the hand away.

“Hey, hey!” He blinked his eyes open to see Kurt standing above him. “It’s just me. Sorry I scared you.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine whispered, sitting up.

“Are you feeling okay? You look pale and you never take naps in the middle of the day,” Kurt frowned and tried to press his hand against Blaine’s forehead but he leaned away.

“Just tired,” Blaine still felt like his head was filled with cotton.

_Kurt can’t know. Kurt can’t know._

He tried desperately to act normally throughout the day, forcing the smiles and laughs. Blaine could tell that his smiles were a little fragile and his laughs seemed shrill.

Kurt knew something was wrong, it was obvious he was suspicious. Every single time Blaine opened his mouth to tell him, that memory of how heart broken Kurt looked when he confessed to cheating was enough to make his stay quiet.

That night, Kurt moved forward and kissed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes tight and balled his hands into fists. This was his fiancé, the man he loved more than anything. When he touched him, he should feel something besides fear and disgust.

“I’m tired,” he whispered and Kurt kissed him again.

“I guess you are sick,” he teased and Blaine felt sick.

“I just don’t want to right now,” Blaine squirmed away and Kurt’s hand pulled up his shirt slightly.

“What’s this?” Kurt’s voice hardened and his fingers trailed over the obvious finger shaped bruises on Blaine’s hips. “Blaine, what the hell is this?”

His mind went blank as Kurt sat up. There really wasn’t a good explanation for this. Tripping and falling didn’t explain these bruises. He kept his back to Kurt and heard a shaking breath that meant he was crying.

“I can’t believe this,” he choked out a sob. “Again Blaine, again? Are you kidding me?”

As soon as Kurt got out of bed, Blaine spun around and sat up. Tears streamed down his face and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, squeezing tightly.

“Kurt…”

“Who was it?” Blaine could hear Rachel and Santana moving around in their rooms, obviously they could hear. “Who did you sleep with?”

“Kurt please,” He felt like his world was collapsing.

“No! Who did you cheat on me with?” Kurt snarled, placing both hands on the bed.

“Roger…my TA,” Blaine sobbed out, covering his face with his hands. “Kurt, please!”

Kurt started to pace in the room, body trembling as Blaine sobbed. He could hear Rachel and Santana whispering. There was no way this would ever work, no way Kurt would ever forgive him.

A small, stinging pain flared through his shoulder as Kurt threw his engagement ring at him. The ring hit the duvet and Blaine sobbed even harder.

“I am so sorry,” he choked out.

“There is no way you can make this okay. You can’t sing a song or…” Kurt’s hands waved in the air and trailed off, tears starting anew.

“I didn’t want it!” Blaine scrambled to his knees. “I swear Kurt. He held me down and he hurt me and I swear I didn’t want it.”

“What?” all the blood drained from Kurt’s face and his eyes widened.

“Don’t leave me,” he begged, taking Kurt’s hands. “Please, please.”

“Wait,” Kurt quickly sat down next to him. “What do you mean? Blaine, tell me what happened.”

The story spilled out through choked out sobs and at the end, his eyes were closed tightly and he was trembling. Kurt scrambled to grab his ring and slid it back on before he pulled Blaine to his feet.

“We’re going to the police,” he said quickly but Blaine shook his head wildly.

“Absolutely not.”

“Blaine, he raped you. He was your TA and took advantage of you,” fury flashed through Kurt’s eyes. “That’s not cheating, not one bit. Please baby, he might keep hurting you or someone else.”

“What will happen if everyone knows?” Tears burned in Blaine’s eyes.

“No one will. Just please, it’s so important,” Kurt squeezed his hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask before. I just panicked and…God Blaine, I never wanted this to happen to you.”

He finally nodded and walked out to see Santana holding up his coat. She looked beyond livid and her jaw was set in a firm line. Rachel stood in the kitchen, mascara smeared and tears in her eyes.

“Get that bastard thrown in jail,” she said sharply and Blaine smiled shakily. “No one hurts one of our own.”


End file.
